Between Sisters
by viickJ
Summary: Brincadeiras geram problemas,  Mentiras complicam a vida,   E a família pode acabar com você...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um:

Sasuke's POV

Mais um fatídico dia de perseguição com loucas correndo atrás de mim...

E a Sakura é a líder... Para variar.

Eu já não agüento mais essas psicóticas atrás de mim...

Parece que não tem nada interessante para fazer da vida, qual é, vão ler uma revistinha do Justin sei lá quem.

Cheguei em casa com aquela cara de poucos amigos.

- Cheguei! - Eu disse irritado jogando minhas coisas e me sentando no sofá

- Como foi seu dia na escola irmãozinho? – Itachi perguntou sorrindo

- Ridículo, mal posso esperar para me formar.

- A sétima série é difícil mesmo.

Apertei as têmporas. - Terceiro ano Itachi!

- Nossa, como as crianças crescem rápido. A propósito… A Tsunade me ligou hoje e…

- Não fui eu! - Disse me levantando

- Não foi você? Do que você está falando?

- Nada… Do que você está falando? - Perguntei me fingindo de mula e sentando-me de novo

- Bom… Eu vou checar isso.

- Vai trabalhar seu vagabundo.

- Eu vou! Na sua escola!

- O que?

- Isso mesmo meu pequeno elfo, irei lecionar na sua pequena escola.

- Pequeno elfo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Itachi o que você bebeu hoje?

- Água da privada que não foi.

- Certeza?

- Quase absoluta.

- Quase?

- Sim, porque eu bebi alguma coisa com gosto horrível da geladeira, parecia água com limão, mas não sei.

- Hey, minha limonada ficou muito boa falow?

- Sua limonada? Se eu fizesse uma limonada com sal ia ser mais gostoso que aquilo.

- TAVA MUITO BOA!

- Só se for pra você! Moleque doente oitava série.

- TERCEIRO ANO!

- OITAVA SÉRIE!

- MORRA!

Sakura's POV

Aiai… Hoje eu vi o Sasuke! Ele até falou comigo!

Tá bom que foi um "Sai da frente sua estranha, e para de tirar fotos minhas." Mas quem liga?

Cheguei em casa super feliz e saltitante. - Boa tarde pessoas que eu amo! - Disse alegre, ok que meu amor não está aqui, mas agente releva.

- Bom dia mana. - Ayumi disse do sofá.

- Não estou falando com você Ayumi! - Reclamei

- Que mau humor é esse? Ah é… Lembrei! Você tem ciúminho porque o amor da sua vida FALA comigo!

- Eu odeio você! Sabia disso? - Disse irritada saindo da sala

- Amor próprio Sakura, amor próprio. Se não ele nunca vai nem olhar na sua cara.

- ELE É MEU!

- Ele sabe disso?

- AINDA não… - Eu disse voltando à sala

- Então… É porque você não tem amor próprio.

- Falou viu Hanna. Vive ai dizendo que é amiga dele, mas vocês mal conversam!

De repente uma música começou a tocar e ela pegou o celular.

- Oi! - Ela disse sorrindo malígna. - Certo… Umh, se eu fosse você nem vinha Sasu, você sabe que a sua maior fã psicótica mora nessa casa.

- O que? é o Sasuke?

- Se você diz… Então tá, te vejo daqui a pouco… - Ela disse sorrindo - Beijo, te amo também! - Ela completou rindo.

Eu saí correndo para o meu quarto pra poder estar apresentável quando meu amor chegasse aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

Eu estava atirado no sofá com aquela vontade de viver...

Itachi tinha se jogado no mundo como todos os dias, e eu não tinha nada para fazer...

De repente chegou uma mensagem no meu celular.

"Tudo bom? Minha irmã te irritou muito hoje?

Haha Beijos Yumi"

Eu sorri e respondi

"Tudo. Me irritou como todos os dias.

Beijos te amo!"

Nosso lance nem é bem esse, somos amigos e tal… O lance é irritar a Sakura porque ela pega o celular da Ayumi para ver o que eu mando pra ela.

Doente? Talvez. Mas que é divertido é.

Não é que eu odeie minhas fãs, é bom para o meu ego… É cansativo mas e daí? Esnobá-las é divertido.

Mas a Sakura é insuportável e eu queria ralar a cara dela no asfalto de vez em quando… Mas sabe como é, eu sou um bom garoto e mamãe me ensinou a não bater em mulher.

Então eu tive uma ideia maligna, eu sou cheio delas...

- Oi! - Ela disse malignamente ao telefone.

- Oi, sua imã tá ai certo? Bom, eu estou aqui tão atoa… Alguma coisa contra eu passar ai?

- Certo… Umh, se eu fosse você nem vinha Sasu você sabe que a sua maior fã psicótica mora nessa casa.

- Mas e daí? Eu já esnobo ela na escola, aí não vai ser mais difícil

- Se você diz… Então tá, te vejo daqui a pouco…

- Então tá, to indo. Beijo, te amo.

- Beijo, te amo também! - Ela disse rindo.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, meia hora depois estava batendo na porta da casa delas.

Toquei a campainha e logo uma criatura de cabelos azuis pulou em mim feliz.

- Oi!

- Oi. - Disse quase me afogando nos cabelos dela

- Venha, entre! - Ela me puxou alegre pra dentro.

Ayumi era dois anos mais nova que eu, ou seja, estava no primeiro ano.

Ela tinha cabelos azuis e algumas mechas meio cinzas(?), que iam até quase a cintura, os olhos eram de um verde profundo e ela era uns bons 20cm menor que eu.

Assim que entramos, eu vi Sakura com um vestido de festa preto e uma sandália prateada de salto, ela estava descendo as escadas, até que caiu no último degrau.

Eu tive uma crise incontrolável de riso, que contagiou Yumi, pois a mesma se segurou em mim para não cair.

- Você tá bem mana?

- To, to sim Yumi.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cuidadoso - Vai dançar em qual boate?

Eu não consegui conter a nova crise de riso e me abracei em Ayumi.

- COMO ASSIM DANÇAR EM QUAL BOATE? – Ela berrou de volta

- Ué... Desse jeito você queria que eu achasse o que? Que vai vender pirulito de casa em casa? Sinto muito amiga, mas não acho que as mães vão comprar.

- É o que? Que tipo de mente doente é essa que você tem? Eu estou com uma linda roupa de ficar em casa... Qual é o problema em se arrumar para ficar em casa?

- Amh, contando que eu moro aqui e você não se arruma nunca… E com essa perna de pau em formato de sandália? Não mesmo, não até o Willy Wonka vir aqui me pedir em casamento.

- É O QUE?

- Me responde um negócio... Você juntou vários assim ou realmente criaram essa coisa assassina?

- É UM SALTO SUPER DISCRETO TÁ?

- É? Aonde? Na quadra de basquete? Porque tá do tamanho de um negão da NBA! Boa Champ! - Yumi disse piscando

- CALA A BOCA!

- Tá então... Mas você sabe que a casa é na esquina então você devia ir para próxima pros pais não te verem e...

Pra mim já deu... Eu vou morrer... Com certeza já to arco-íris... Preciso respirar!

- VAI TE CATAR! – Ela berrou saindo

- ESQUECEU A BOLCINHA! – Yumi gritou

Ela jogou uma das sandálias em nós.

- VOCÊ QUER ACERTAR QUEM? ISSO MATA MENINA! E SE ACERTASSE AGENTE? COM ESSA FORÇA DE HOMEM QUE VOCÊ TEM! – Ayumi berrava estressada.


End file.
